Bunny Doyoung
by Alyna Beryl
Summary: Saya bingung mau bikin summary apa, yang jelas ini buat selingan aja gaes [ONESHOOT, YAOI, NCT, JAEDO]


Bunny Doyoung

Author : Alyna Beryl

CAST : Jung Jaehyun | Doyoung

Support Cast : Lee Taeyong | Nakamoto Yuta | SMRookies

Genre : Romance | Yaoi

Rating : T

Okay sebenarnya selain EXO saya juga suka SMRookies. Awalnya suka Ten tapi lama kelamaan jadi kesemsem sama Doyoung waktu mulai liat dia sama Jaehyun di Show Champion. Dan waktu tau mereka debut ada seneng sama sedihnya juga sih. Seneng karena akhirnya mereka debut tapi sedihnya waktu gak semua dari SMRookies didebutin huhuhu~ Kalau begitu langsung kecerita aja deh daripada ngomongnya semakin panjang.

Sorry for typo!

Hope you like it!

Happy Reading *bow*

.

.

.

"Bisa kau pegangkan ini untukku Hyung!" Doyoung menerima mantel yang disodorkan Jaehyun padanya.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanyanya

"Aku, belanja tentu saja. Bukankah minggu ini giliranku" Jawab Jaehyun yang sibuk dengan tali sepatunya.

"Kau benar, kalau begitu kembalilah sebelum petang!" Jaehyun mendongak dengan kedua alis yang berkerut.

"Kau tidak ingin menemaniku Hyung?" Doyoung yang mendengar itu hanya mengedikkan bahunya.

"Aku harus menyelesaikan tugasku juga hari ini. Sebagian dari kita masih latihan jadi aku tidak mau mereka melihat dorm berantakan saat mereka pulang nanti" Jaehyun merengut kecewa.

"Hei, aku sudah membawa daftarnya" Yuta berlari dari arah dapur sambil menggenggam selembar kertas yang Doyoung yakini adalah daftar belanjaan mereka hari ini. Jaehyun sedikit terkejut melihat daftar belanjaan yang barusan ia terima dari Yuta lalu ia melirik laki-laki Osaka itu heran.

"Hyung apa perlu belanja sebanyak ini?" Doyoung yang merasa penasaran sedikit merapatkan tubuhnya kearah Jaehyun untuk melihat daftar belanjaan mereka dan tak berapa lama ekspresi Doyoung pun tak berbeda jauh dengan Jaehyun.

"Kenapa banyak sekali barang yang dibeli?" Tanya Doyoung dengan ekspresi khas kelincinya.

"Ya memang sebanyak itu karena ini adalah akhir bulan jadi persedian sehari-hari banyak yang telah habis" Jelas Yuta kearah JaeDo yang masih menatapnya.

"Dan Doyoung-ah, kenapa kau tidak membantu Jaehyun saja? Tugasmu juga hanya tinggal merapikan ruang tamu bukan!" Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Yuta lantas melenggang pergi dari hadapan Jaehyun dan Doyoung.

"Jaehyun-ah aku akan menemanimu" Ucap Doyoung kemudian lalu menaruh mantel Jaehyun dipundak sipemilik. Tangan rampingnya menggapai sepatu miliknya dengan Jaehyun yang dengan sabar menunggu sembari tersenyum.

.

.

Doyoung terus saja menyalahkan Jaehyun karena laki-laki itu lebih memilih belanja di supermarket besar. Ia tau barang yang dijual memang lebih lengkap tapi berjalan dengan mendorong troli ditempat seluas ini cukup membuat Doyoung pusing.

"Berhentilah berputar-putar dan cepat ambil apa yang harus dibeli Hyun-ah!" Interupsi Doyoung yang mulai menyerah dengan kaki letihnya.

"Kau lelah Hyung?" Doyoung hanya bergumam menanggapi pertanyaan Jaehyun. Ia bahkan menggerutu dalam hati karena Jaehyun lebih memilih bertanya daripada membaca raut wajahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Doyoung keheranan dengan Jaehyun yang terus saja memasukkan wortel kedalam troli belanjaan mereka. Sudah ada sepuluh wortel yang bersemanyam didalam troli namun Jaehyun berencana ingin menambahnya.

"Kita hanya membutuhkan dua sampai tiga wortel saja. Kenapa kau membeli lebih dari sepuluh? Apa kau ingin menimbunnya?" Jaehyun tertawa kecil menanggapi seruan Doyoung.

"Sisanya untukmu Hyung?" Doyoung menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan kebingunan. Jika semua wortel ini untuknya lalu harus ia apakan semua wortel yang dibeli Jaehyun ini?

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan dengan semua wortel ini?" Jaehyun mengelus surai hitam berponi milik Doyoung.

"Kau tau sendiri bahwa aku sangat menyukai wajah kelincimu ini Hyung, aku sangat ingin melihatmu memakan wortel wortel ini dengan gigimu itu" Doyoung memutar bola matanya malas.

"Kau pikir aku kelinci harus memakan wortel sebanyak ini" Doyoung mengembalikan wortel ketempat asalanya kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya melewati Jaehyun dan tak lupa merebut kertas belanjaan ditangan laki-laki itu. Jika Jaehyun memegangnya lebih lama mungkin mereka akan berakhir makan besok pagi. Ketahuilah bahwa Jaehyun terlalu lamban mengenai hal hal semacam ini.

.

.

DO-BUNNY

.

.

Didapur tampak tiga orang laki-laki yang tengah gaduh membuat makanan untuk makan malam. Sebenarnya hanya Doyoung dan Jaehyun karena Yuta sibuk bertelefon dengan seseorang dipintu dapur. Itu pasti Taeyong, tebak Doyoung yang melihat senyuman Yuta terlihat begitu sumringah.

"Apa kau tidak ingin membantu kami Yuta Hyung?" Seru Jaehyun namun mendapat tepukan pelan dari Doyoung agar tidak mengganggu Yuta yang tengah sibuk dengan telefonnya. Walau begitu seruan Jaehyun sungguh sia-sia karena Yuta sama sekali tidak menghiraukannya.

"Bagus, Yuta Hyung mengacuhkanku" Gerutu Jaehyun hingga Doyoung terkikik dibuatnya.

"Aww!" Jaehyun seketika menoleh kearah Doyoung setelah mendengar teriakannya. Yuta yang baru saja selesai dengan telefonnya ikut menoleh dan dengan cepat menghampiri Doyoung.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Hyung?" Tanya Jaehyun kepada Doyoung yang sibuk mengucek pelipisnya. Ia lantas menatap Jaehyun dan Yuta bergantian yang juga menatapnya dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, hanya kaget saja karena percikan minyak mengenai pelipisku" Ucapnya hingga membuat Yuta mengela nafas lega.

"Kupikir mengenai matamu. Sekarang geser! Biar aku saja yang memasak" Ucap Yuta menggeser paksa posisi Doyoung yang tadinya berdiri didepan kompor. Sedangkan Doyoung hanya tersenyum kecil lalu kakinya melangkah kearah kulkas untuk mengambil beberapa sayuran yang akan ia potong.

Baru saja ia membuka kulkas, Jaehyun sudah berada tepat dibelakangnya. Entah apa yang dilakukan bocah itu yang jelas Jaehyun bahkan tidak beranjak saat Doyoung mulai berjongkok untuk mengambil sayuran.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan dibelakangku?" Tanya Doyoung saat ia sudah kembali berdiri. Ia bahkan tidak bisa menutup pintu kulkas karena Jaehyun sungguh memojokkan tubuhnya.

"Aku menyayangimu Hyung" Bisik Jaehyun lirih dengan memberikan ciuman kupu-kupu dileher Doyoung. Walaupun Jaehyun sudah menjauhi tubuhnya dan kembali melanjutkan acara memasaknya tapi ia benar-benar dibuat keget dengan ciuman Jaehyun. Kenapa bocah itu menciumnya bahkan dilehernya.

.

.

"Bagaimana latihan kalian hari ini?" Tanya Yuta kearah wajah lelah teman-temannya.

"Kupikir latihan pagi hari adalah yang terbaik" Hansol menyahut dengan anggukan dari Johnny yang ikut membenarkan.

"Hanya hari ini bukan? Besok kita latihan bersama lagi mulai pagi hari. Latihan hanya dengan Jaehyun dan Yuta Hyung membuat semangatku sedikit berkurang" Ungkap Doyoung.

"Terutama Yuta Hyung yang terlihat begitu murung karena Taeyong Hyung harus berlatih sore hari bersama kalian" Sahut Jaehyun menambahkan dan disambut dengan tawa jahil dari semua member.

"Hyung~" Jisung yang selesai dengan makanannya berjalan mendekati Doyoung dengan bergumam disamping Doyoung.

"Hei ada apa?" Tanya Doyoung dengan usapan lembut dipundak Jisung.

"Aku mengantuk" Doyoung tersenyum kecil lalu beranjak dari kursinya kemudian berjalan mengikuti Jisung dibelakangnya kearah kamar mereka. Bukan sebuah rahasia lagi jika Jisung selalu merengek kepada Doyoung agar ditemani masuk kekamar mereka jika bocah itu terlebih dahulu mengantuk. Jisung, Jaehyun, Ten dan Johnny adalah teman sekamar Doyoung.

"Doyoung sudah memasuki kamarnya bukankah sekarang kau sudah bisa menghentikan senyumanmu itu Jaehyun-ah?" Sindir jahil Ten melihat Jaehyun yang terus saja menatap punggung Doyoung dengan senyuman.

"Aku sangat menyukai Doyoung Hyung" Ucapan Jaehyun yang begitu terus terang membuat Taeyong dan Donghyuck tersedak. Ten, Yuta dan Taeil menanggapinya dengan senyuman.

"Kupikir juga begitu Hyung" Sahut Jeno yang duduk disampingnya.

"Berhentilah mengatainya Bunny, kau terlalu sering membuatnya kesal!" Jaehyun terkekeh menanggapi ucapan Yuta. Apa yang Yuta ucapkan memang benar adanya. Ia sangat sering memanggil Doyoung dengan sebutan itu hingga Doyoung terkadang begitu lelah dengan sikap Jaehyun yang menyamainya dengan seekor kelinci.

"Aku sangat menyukai panggilan itu. Doyoung Hyung memang terlihat seperti kelinci"

"Tapi Hyung menyamainya dengan seekor kelinci" Sahut Jaemin dan Mark hampir bersamaan.

.

.

"Kenapa Hyung tidak turun?" Tanya Jaehyun saat ia berjongkok disamping ranjang Doyoung yang sekarang pemilik ranjangnya tengah berbaring menyamping menghadap Jaehyun.

"Aku tidak ingin membuat Jisung berteriak ketakutan saat tidak menemukanku dikamar" Lagi-lagi Jaehyun dibuat tersenyum.

"Lihat wajahmu Hyung!" Ucap Jaehyun dengan bola mata yang tak lepas dari setiap inci wajah Doyoung.

"Bagaimana bisa aku melihatnya? Aku tidak sedang mangaca sekarang" Jaehyun meneliti setiap garis wajah Doyoung yang begitu manis dimatanya. Ia menyukai mata kecil namun bulat itu. Hidung kecil mancung. Bibir tipis dengan dua buah gigi yang terlihat diantara bibirnya. Tidak salah jika panggilan Bunny selalu ia ucapkan sepanjang hari.

"Apa kau akan mengatakan jika aku mirip kelinci lagi?" Tebak Doyoung dengan membaca kedua bola mata Jaehyun yang terus saja menatap wajahnya.

"Kau memang kelinci Hyung" Jawab Jaehyun.

"Tapi aku bukan hewan" Ucap Doyoung cepat.

"Kau terlalu sering menganggapku seperti hewan kelinci yang kau pelihara" Ucap Doyoung lagi.

"Maaf, aku benar-benar menyukai wajah kelincimu Hyung sampai tidak menyadari apa yang kulakukan menjadi sangat berlebihan" Doyoung mengangguk memaklumi.

"Aku ingin bertanya satu hal" Jaehyun bergumam menyahut.

"Kenapa kau menciumku? Dasar aneh"

Cup~

"Seperti ini yang kau maksud Hyung?" Doyoung menepuk kepala Jaehyun pelan saat Jaehyun mencium lehernya.

"Selain wajah kelincimu, aku juga sangat menyukai aroma vanilla tubuhmu Hyung. Karena menjelang debut semakin banyak latihan dan kesibukan lainnya jadi aku tidak terlalu lama bisa berdekatan denganmu dan kenapa aku menciummu tadi karena aku merindukan aroma vanilla tubuhmu Hyung" Lantas Doyoung kembali menepuk kepala Jaehyun namun kali ini agak kencang.

"Kau masih 20 tahun tapi sudah sangat mesum. Sekarang pergilah keranjangmu, aku harus tidur!" Ucap Doyoung.

"Hyung!"

"Apa?" Doyoung menoleh dan bibir kissable Jaehyun sudah menempel tepat dibibirnya dengan sedikit lumatan kecil.

"Selamat malam, aku mencintaimu Hyung" Ucap Jaehyun setelah melepas ciumannya tanpa tau Doyoung tersenyum dibalik punggungnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **Sumpah saya suka banget sama pairing JaeDo sama YuTae walau disini YutaxTaeyongnya gak banyak skinship.**

 **SELANJUTNYA SILAHKAN REVIEW~**


End file.
